Kyouya's Video Game
by G. Sabrie
Summary: Kyouya asks his girlfriend, Haruhi to come over and play a video game with him. What is the Shadow King up to? Isn't he too mature to be playing video games?


"It's no fair!" Haruhi said throwing the controller at one of Kyouya's bean bags.

"Not my fault you don't play well." Kyouya let out a smile as he declared his superiority over Haruhi's gaming skills.

"I guess I'll call it a day, seeing as your highness is so great he can play alone." Haruhi stood up and grabbed her bag. She was about to leave when Kyouya grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no, you don't, one more round. Help me defeat this stage's final boss."

Kyouya looked at Haruhi with eyes that seemed to command her and told her with a "you're not going anywhere" tone.

Haruhi sighed.

"Just one more round okay ? I'm not even sure why you need my help when all I do is die."

"It's okay. Atleast the monster isn't focused solely on killing me. The monster can focus on killing you first. That gives me more time to attack."

Kyouya said as a matter of factly, as if it was natural to have that kind of reasoning. Haruhi could do nothing but sigh again and watch as her character's life points slowly drop.

"Try hitting the monster! "

"I'm trying okay?"

"Fine, just dodge the monster. Just stay alive."

With two final hits, Kyouya finished the monster off.

"Look Haruhi, a huge monster drop."

"I can see that, you know. Why not ask Tamaki to play with you next time, I'm sure he'll be as thrilled to see such a huge monster drop."

"Try approaching it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"It's just a box. A big box. I can see it even at a distance."

"Just go near it and pick it up, okay?"

In just a few pushes of a few buttons here and there, Haruhi finally came near the big box. Just as she was about to press X and claim the loot as he own, she spoke.

"You know Kyouya, you killed the monster. You should take it."

"Just hurry up and approach the box." Kyouya said sternly, as if any act of disobedience from Haruhi will not be tolerated.

"Ok, ok!"

She looked at Kyouya with her big brown curious eyes, wondering why he was being so insistent that she take the loot.

And with that, she shifted her gaze at the 60 inch plasma screen and approached the big box that the boss monster dropped and clicked X. As she claimed the loot, an item info message box appeared.

"A box. Would you like to open the box?"

Haruhi pressed "Yes."

"Hey Kyouya, is it okay if I opened it?"

"Sure, why not? It's yours now anyway."

Kyouya stood up from the bean bag chair where he sat.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. Carry on."

"But I need you here. . . "

"Just carry on, will you?"

Another prompt box appeared.

"Are you sure? You will not be able to remove this item after you equip it."

This time, Haruhi was not sure what to press. But she pressed "Yes" anyway. She could always create a new in-game character if something goes wrong.

"Are you absolutely sure? Equipping this item will come with consequences, responsibilities and commitments."

What could this item be? Is it so important as to have this many prompt boxes? She clicked on "Yes" once again.

"There will be no turning back once you open this box. Are you prepared?"

"So annoying!" she thought and then clicked "Yes" as if the only thing she wanted to do right now was to end this agony.

And then, a new message prompt box appeared.

"Item: The Shadow King's Ring

Haruhi, will you marry me?

Yes | No"

Haruhi stared at the screen frozen. She almost didn't notice Kyouya appear in front of her. Kyouya knelt down and opened a box which revealed a beautiful shiny diamond ring.

Kyouya blushed as he said:

"Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi remained seated, still frozen. Haruhi could feel the heat go up to her cheeks.

"So… are you not going to answer me?" Kyouya said, obviously feeling nervous but trying to keep his calm.

"Look at the screen." Haruhi mumbled with a very low tone."

"What?" Then Kyouya turned his back and faced the TV.

Haruhi clicked on "Yes."

Kyouya's smile started to form on his lips – a mischievous, happy smile. He faced Haruhi again. Haruhi was mesmerized by Kyouya's smile. His smile was so contagious, that even Haruhi smiled a big, mischievous and happy smile even though she felt like tearing up. Haruhi put down her controller and placed a short, sweet kiss on Kyouya's lips. This evidently surprised Kyouya because his snow white face seemed to change its color to red.

"So this is why the serious Kyouya wanted so desperately to play this video game with me." She whispered to Kyouya's ear.

"Did you read the next message prompt box yet?" Kyouya asked shyly. This was the first time Haruhi saw Kyouya like this.

"Nope." And then she gazed again at the TV screen.

"Haruhi,

Thank you for accepting my proposal. I have loved you since high school. The first time I saw you, I wanted to know more about you, and so I decided to use the vase as an excuse to make you stay with me a bit longer. I love how you're straight-forward, smart, and most of all, kind. The day you stopped calling me "Kyouya-senpai" was one of the happiest days of my existence. My happiest was when you agreed to go steady with me. Actually, I can't assure you that now. My happiest day of existence would be today, when you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. Thank you for always understanding me. Thank you for always being there for me.

I love you.

Kyouya."

After reading that, Haruhi really started to tear up.

She hurriedly put her arms around Kyouya who was now as red as the carpet.

"I love you, Kyouya." She whispered as tears of joy continued to flow out of her eyes.

Kyouya hugged her back and stroked her brown hair. "I love you more."

With that, Kyouya kissed her forehead. They remained wrapped in each other's arms for a bit longer.

This was a side of Kyouya no one ever saw. No one else, but Haruhi.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Did you like it? I'll be releasing a bonus chapter soon if I get enough reviews so I can see whether you guys like this fanfic or I should just stop :P Have a good day!


End file.
